untitled
by OMGStarfire
Summary: This story liek isnt finished yet!


The car pulled into the driveway, slowing to a halt. I looked out the window at my new house. It was medium sized, but nice. "Come on, Melody! Let's go see the house!" My mother said to me, excitedly. "Coming!" I replied. I hopped out of the car and walked up the driveway to the door. My father opened it and the three of us walked inside. First, there was a hallway, which we followed until we got to the living room. We continued on like that until I said, "Mom, I'm going to find my room, okay?" "Oh, sure, go right ahead." She answered, looking quite preoccupied. I turned down one of the hallways and saw there was a door at the end of it. I opened it and walked through. The wallpaper was white and covered with moons and stars.. I could tell that this was going to be my room. "Melody!!" My mother called, "The horses are here!" (We have 7 horses) "Be right there!" I called back. I ran out of my room, out the door, and down the driveway to the horse trailer. This house had a barn and acreage. Just then the moving van appeared. "Melody, could you handle the horses for us while we get this stuff in the house?' My dad asked. "Oh, sure. No problem." I answered. My parents each took a box of stuff and, followed by the movers, carrying a table, went into the house. Just as I was starting to lower the metal ramp of the horse trailer, a girl with hair as red as a tomato a that fell to the middle of her back, came running up to me. Need any help?" She asked "Sure." I said, glad of any assistance. "Can you handle horses?" "Yeah, my mom has one." "Okay. Wait a minute and let me get them out." I paused, thinking. "Can you handle two?' I asked. "Sure!" The girl called from outside the trailer. I pulled out Sapphire, our dark bay Quarter Horse, and Wild Star, our roan Paso Fino for her to take to the barn. "Here," I said, "this is Sapphire and Wild Star. Wait for me here before you go to the barn." I walked back into the trailer and got out Shadow Weaver, our black Freisan and Stargazer, our gray Appaloosa with white spots on her hindquarters. "Follow me" I told the girl. We walked down the dirt lane towards the barn. "So, what's your name, anyway?" "Nadine. And yours is.....?" "Melody." We reached the barn. "Wait here." I walked into the barn and put Shadow Weaver and Stargazer in 2 stalls next to each other. "Put Sapphire and Wild Star across from the others." I told Nadine. "Kay." She replied and did so. "Come on, we still have 3 more to unload." I said. We ran back down the path and then slowed to a walk as we reached the trailer. I gave Ice Crystal, our dapple gray Thoroughbred, to her. "Put her next to Shadow Weaver." "Got it!" She replied, cheerfully. I then got out Phantom, our silver Andalusian, and Waterfall, our white Arabian and then followed Nadine down the path. When we had finished putting the horses away, Nadine said, "Hey! I know a great place that everyone hangs out at. The stuffs cheap and they play the greatest music. Wanna go? I'm meeting my friends there. I'm sure they would love to meet you." "Sure!" I said. "That sounds cool, just let me ask." We walked to the door of the house. I opened it and called inside, "Mom! I'm going to hang out with my new friend Nadine, I should be back for dinner!" I checked my watch, it was 2:00 and we didn't eat till 6:00. Just then, my mother appeared in the doorway. "Oh!" She said when she saw Nadine. "Hi! You must be Nadine." To me she said, "Be sure to be back by six, okay?" "Okay, mom. See ya!" Nadine and I left the doorway as my mother shut it. "She seems nice." Nadine told me after we had left the driveway. "Yeah, well, just wait till you catch her on a bad day!" I replied. We walked down the road and chattered away about ourselves. "Wait till you meet my friends," Nadine said excitedly, "I'm sure you'll like them. And, of course, they'll like you." "How many people are you meeting?" "Five. Serena, Ami, Rei, Lita, and Meena." We walked in the door of the hangout, which was called The Hangout. As the door shut behind us, we were blasted by loud music. (Just the way I like it!) Nadine had obviously spotted her friends, waved and moved towards one of the tables in the back of The Hangout. Then, I saw them. There was a girl with log blond hair pulled into pigtails with a small bun at the top of each pigtail, Nadine introduced her as Serena. A girl with short hair that had a blue tinge to it was Ami. The one with long black hair that went down to just past he butt, staring daggers at Serena, was Rei. The fourth, a girl with a high ponytail that went down to her mid-back, was Lita. The last one, with honey blond hair as long as Rei's was Meena. I had the longest hair of the group, mine being to my ankles. Nadine and I sat down across from each other, her beside Lita, and myself beside Serena. The conversation picked up about a cool new store in the mall. Of course, the whole mall was new to me, so I kept quiet until the discussion turned to Serena being late all the time. (Nadine had explained why she had been late) Rei was the one who was mostly picking on Serena. "I can't believe you, Serena!!" she said, "You're late for everything! Event he most important things!!" Serena looked up at Rei with tears in her eyes. Apparently, I was the only one who had noticed. "Give her a break, would ya? She may have more important things on her mind." I said, deathly quit to Rei. They all just stared at me in dumbfounded silence. Well, all except Serena, who said, "Yeah, Rei!" Rei didn't even glance in Serena's direction. "What?! Am I the invisible person here? Who can only be seen and not heard?!" I yelled at them. It's a good thing that no one else, except the table, could hear me. Or, so I thought. "Oh, don't mind them, they've just never seen anyone stick up for Serena before. I guess you're new here, huh?" Came a voice from directly behind me. I turned around and saw the cutest guy that I had ever seen in my entire life! He had a slight build with black hair and piercing blue eyes. Not to mention the most dazzling smile I'd ever seen. I decided to play it cool. "Yeah, I'm new here. My name's Melody. I don't believe that I've had the pleasure of meeting you before." "Oh, uh, I'm Darian." Darian, the name echoed through my head. "And as for Serena, you don't have to stick up for her. She's always like that, aren't you Meatball Head?" He said teasingly to Serena. A deep anger blazed bright in Serena's deep blue eyes. I smiled. I kinda thought it was funny, the way they acted. "AAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" a bloodcurdling scream pierced the air followed by a dull thunk. "What was that?" Ami asked. Her question was answered immediately by a horrifying monster flying through the air. I jumped up and made a mad dash to the bathroom. Of course, the monster didn't see me because everyone was running for the exits, not the bathroom. But I knew that all bathrooms have windows, so I could just sneak out there. Just before I reached it, I ran straight into someone and slammed into the floor. "Hey! Watch it, would ya?!" "Oh sorry. Why are you running in the other direction?" He asked as we were painfully getting up from the floor. "No time to explain," I replied. "Gotta go!" So I got up and left. I reached the bathroom and looked around, only to find..... NO WINDOWS!! I looked frantically for a way out besides the door. There was none (Other than down the toilet) The, I heard footsteps coming closed and closer. I cowered in the far corner of the bathroom. I soon felt all tingly and I went to look at my watch, but it wasn't there! In fact, none of me was! There was only one explanation for all this. I could turn invisible! This is way cool! I thought. I can get out of here without the monster seeing me! Just then, the door opened and someone walked in. It was Serena. As I watched, Serena raised one hand and shouted, "Moon Prism Power!" and changed into Sailor Moon. I, of course, had heard about Sailor Moon, but I'd have never thought that I would see her or who she was in real life. Serena ran back out the door, leaving something on the counter. I walked up to it and, while I walked, I practiced going between visible and invisible. I was pretty good, considering that I had only just discovered my power. When I got to the counter, I picked up what Serena had left behind. It was a necklace of a silver moon that went into a circle and had a crystal at the bottom of it. I put it on and had this overwhelming urge to shout, "Moon Crystal Power!" So I did. I changed rapidly and found myself in a short-sleeved body suit and really short skirt. Not to mention a tiara with a silver chain and moon to match my necklace. (Which I still had on.) I figured that it must be my destiny to fight evil and the Nega Side (That's where the monster is from and is ruled by Queen Liannatia. Or so I would learn later.) I ran out of the bathroom and peeked around the corner. There, I saw Sailor Moon and Darian wrapped in the monsters hair with the energy being sucked out of them. A name came to me - Moondust. I decided that's what I must be called. "All right! Let them go! NOW!" I yelled at the monster. It looked around as I leaped into view. "I am Moondust. The defender of peace and love. I will fight any evil! And that means you!" Where that had come from, I had no idea at all. "We'll see about that!" the monster called back. All too late, I realized that I needed something to fight with. The monster advanced towards me at a sickeningly swift speed. Before I knew it, I had jumped into the air above the monster's head and I didn't come down. Wow! I thought. I must be able to fly! I wonder what else I can do! Even though I was flying, I knew that I still needed something to fight with. I landed and the monster moved forward, far faster than before. I knew I didn't have any time to move and, before I knew what I was doing, I shaped my hands into a circle, whirled around in a complete 360, and yelled "Silver Moon Crystal Flash!!" a ball of silver light, the size of my circle, flew fast at the monster. It hit. The monster disintegrated into black dust. Darian and Sailor Moon were dropped to the ground and struggled to get up. I stayed there long enough so that they could get a fleeting glimpse of me flying out the door. I stopped a few yards away from The Hangout, looked cautiously around, and changed back into Melody. After I had changed, I glanced at my watch. It was 5 to 6:00! I'm going to be in major trouble if I'm late! I thought as I ran, as fast as I could, down the street towards my house. When I opened the door, I was gasping for air. Although I could still smell the KFC in the kitchen. "I'm home!" I called out. "Melody, go and invite Nadine to dinner. I'm sure you could use the company." My mother answered me from down the hall. "Kay! Be right back!" I replied. I ran out the door, hopped over the fence, and rang Nadine's doorbell. Nadine answered, looking pale as a ghost. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Are you sick?" "No. I guess it's just the after effects of seeing that deranged monster at The Hangout." "Oh. Well, I thought that you might like to come over for dinner. We're having KFC, wanna come?" "No. I'm......aaaaaa.....um....sorta busy. But I'll see you at school tomorrow, okay?" "Yeah, sure. Well, see ya." I turned, disappointed, and walked back towards my house.  
  
* * * * * Later that night, I was sitting on my bed, supposivly sleeping, and staring out the window (which looks straight into Nadine's). Her window was open and I could see shadows of her talking to a black cat, which isn't too weird, lots of people talk to animals - like Dr. Dolittle. Anyway, I opened my window to hear what she was saying (Yes, I'm a snoop). I stuck my head outside. The moon was full. "But Luna....." Nadine said to the cat. "No buts. This is very important and you have to do it. It is your destiny." I blinked. Was it me, or did that cat just talk? I think I'm losing it! I thought. "Okay, here goes...." Nadine paused. "Saturn Power!" she yelled quietly. I saw a brilliant flash of red. While my eyes still had spots in front of them, I could vaguely see Nadine jumping out of her window with Luna following. Obviously too busy to notice me. They landed safely in the alley. By then, the spots in front of my eyes had stopped. I decided to follow her, uh, them. I quickly changed into Moondust and flew out the window (then turning invisible). I was right behind Nadine, except for the fact that I was above her head. "Quickly! We must contact Sailor Moon!" Luna said (I was sure the cat HAD actually spoken now). They ran to what had to be Serena's house and started to throw pebbles at her window. Serena came to the window, her eyes only half open. "Wha.....? Who is it?" Serena muttered, just barely loud enough. So I could just hear her. "It's me, Sailor Saturn!" "Who? I don't know what you're talking about!" "Serena, get down here this instant! It's Sailor business!" Luna cried up to her. "Oh, all right, all ready! I'll be down in a minute!" Serena shut her window. The window reopened and Sailor Moon jumped out. "Lets go!" Luna called. Nadine and Serena followed Luna, so I followed them. "Where are we going, anyway?" "we're going to the Starlight Tower." Nadine replied. "Oh. Uh, now where exactly is that?" Serena asked again. "Oh, Serena!" Luna and Nadine said together. They ran down the street. I had seen the Tower on my way into town, earlier that morning, so I decided to cut across the town, over the buildings (which was faster). As I had suspected, I reached the Starlight Tower before they did. I flew up to a window close to the top of the Tower. Just as I got there, there was a brilliant flash of colour. After it had died away, I saw THE cutest guy (aside from Darian. Although this guy did kind of look like him.) fighting with another borderline cute guy. I checked the window, it was unlocked so I opened it quietly, (as if anyone was going to hear me, anyway) stood on the ledge, and turned visible. I was in the shadows of a large room. Just then, a fireball caught the really cute guy right in the stomach! (from what I had seen, the borderline cute guy was the evil dude) I quickly jumped from the ledge and landed next to the cuter guy. "You're in for it now!" I yelled at the other guy. "Who are you?!" he yelled back. "I'll tell you as soon as you tell me who you are!" "My name is Nacar. Now, who are you?!?!" He was very demanding. "For your information, I'm Moondust and that's what you'll be in a few minutes!" I was starting to get the hang of doing this really cool opening lines. "I'd like to see you try!" "Why? Don't you think I could beat a little freak like you?!" His eyes narrowed and a new hatred blazed within them. "Can't you see what I've done to him?!" He cried, infuriated. "Of course! I'm not exactly blind, you know!" All of a sudden, a huge fireball came hurtling towards me. I jumped to the side, taking the cute guy with me, just as the fireball hit the wall that I had been standing in front of. "That's it!! You're dead!!!!" I said, screaming with fury. I quickly formed my hands into a circle and shouted, "Silver Moon Crystal Flash!" Unfortunately, Nacar dodged to the side, just so that the blast hit the side of his face. But the blast was enough to send him stumbling back into the Nega Side! "Are you all right?" I asked the other guy as I gently helped him to his feet. I took a long look at him. He was wearing a tuxedo, top hat, cape, and a mask. He really does look like Darian! I thought. "I'm fine." He said. "But who are you?" "Everyone just call me Moondust. Who are you?" I replied. "I am Tuxedo Mask." Wow, I thought, wow. It was then that the Nadine, Serena, and Luna came bursting through the stair doorway. "What.......happened?" Nadine asked. "Oh! Well, there was this guy from the Nega Side, named Nacar, and I just blasted him back there. But he's still alive." I replied. "Oh. Well, that doesn't matter. Now we can go back to bed." Serena said, tiredly. "Well, see ya 'round!" Tuxedo Mask called to us and jumped out the window. I decided to follow him. I turned invisible so I could follow him more closely. Tuxedo Mask walked down the street. I followed closely behind (flying, of course). We came to a beach. It was very beautiful, the moon and stars were shining brightly. Tuxedo mask sat down on a bench, I sat beside him (invisible still). He wasn't saying or doing anything, so I said, "So, what's up?" he looked around wildly in alarm. "Who said that? Who's there?" he asked, frantically. It was then that I remembered that I was invisible. I turned visible. "Sorry, forgot about that." He slowly turned to face me. "Wha.....how did you....?" He stuttered in amazement. "Oh, I don't know. It's just a something I do." I replied. "Wait just one minute! What are you doing here?!" He yelled at me. "Oh. You see, it's very simple, really. I followed you." "Why did you follow me?! What do you want from me, anyway?!" "Hey! We only just met, like an hour ago. Don't get on my case about it or anything. By the way, I followed you because I had nothing better to do. Seeing as I already know who Sailor Moon and Sailor Saturn are." "You?.....What?! Who are they, anyway?" "Sorry! It's a secret. They don't even know that I know." "Well, would you like to tell me who they are?" He asked, so sweetly that I could almost feel my heart melting. I have to be strong. I told myself. "Well, are you going to tell me or not?" He prompted. "No. you know, you've got to respect other people's identity, just like the way I respect yours." "Okay, but what about you knowing who the Sailor Scouts are?" "I only saw them by accident and I didn't ask them." I replied, firmly. "Fine." He said, quietly. "Well, gotta go. See ya!" I called back to him over my shoulder as I flew away from the beach and back towards my house.  
  
* * * * * I awoke to the sound of, "Melody! GET UP!!" "I'm up! Give it a rest, already!" I called back. I was so tired (Probably because I was up till 2 in the morning last night). I stretched luxuriously, yawned, and sat up. My feet touched the cool wood floor of my room. It felt nice (It was May, then.). I glanced at my clock. I was running late. Well, no time for breakfast. I thought as I got dressed. I then packed my books and ran for the door. I reached school just before the bell rang. I went to the principal's office, where my teacher was to meet me to introduce me to the class. A teacher walked up to me and said, "Hi! You must be Melody. I'm Ms. Haruna, I'll be your teacher. I would like you to show the class one of your talents - like a drawing or a poem. I hope you've got something!" "I sure do! I'm sure everyone'll love it." I was really glad that I had brought one of my tapes, so I could do a dance. We walked into the classroom just as the bell rang. I noticed that Nadine wasn't in this class, but Serena was. "Class, this is our new student, Melody. She is going to do a presentation of something for you. Melody?" "Okay." I replied as I set up the stereo. I danced to a really fast beated song. Everyone stared at me, entranced (by my talent. Kidding.). I ended dramatically. There was silence for a moment, but then everyone started clapping wildly. I smiled and bowed, low and dramatic. I rose and stood looking out at my appreciative audience. "Children! Please! Settle down!" Ms. Haruna desperately tried to calm the class down. It worked, eventually. "Okay! Well, wasn't that fun!" (adults just don't understand) "Melody, you may take the seat next to Ann." She said and pointed to a girl with auburn hair that was just below her shoulders. I picked up my bag and sat down beside her. "Hi." I said. "Oh, hi." Ann mumbled. I shrugged as Ms. Haruna began the class. The morning was pretty dull - going through socials, English and math. At lunch, I sat with Serena and the others. "Too bad we're not in the same class." Nadine told me. "Yeah, I know. Whose class are you in, anyway?" "Oh, Rei and Meena are in mine, you and Serena in another, and Lita and Ami in the last." "Well, at least we have friends in each of the 9th grade classes." "Hey, Melody," Serena said. "What?" "Do you think that you could do that cool dance that you did in class, here? To show everybody else, I mean." "Sure, I'll do even better than that, I'll dance do a different song that nobody's seen me do, yet."  
  
"Great! Where are you going to do it, though?" "Why, here, of course. That way everyone can see." (we were in the cafeteria at that time) "Just let me get out my stereo and set it up to that song." I finished. I took out the stereo and slammed the tape in. I then found the song that I was looking for. I got up and turned it on. There was silence for a moment, then loud music blasted, and everyone looked at me as I started to dance (in case you hadn't noticed, I LOVE attention). I was so busy dancing, that I didn't see Darian in the audience. I ended the dance in a low and dramatic bow as my audience applauded loudly. I raised my head, looked out into the audience, and spotted Darian staring at me. I could feel my heart starting to race. I was so embarrassed, that I ran out of the cafeteria and into the hall. Darian came out the door and walked towards me. "I loved that dance you did." He said. "Thanks." I replied, blushing. "By the way, I'm organizing the year-end talent show this year and I was wondering if you would dance in it." "Oh, sure. I love to dance, especially in front of an audience." My heart started to pound (again). He is sooo cute! I thought to myself. Just then, the bell rang. We walked to the end of the hall, where it split into 2 halls. Unfortunately, Darian had to go the other way. As we were about to go our separate ways, Darian looked deep into my eyes and said, "Parting is such sweet sorrow." I blushed. Darian laughed and said, "Until we meet again." "Ya," I replied, dreamily. "Until then." I'm in love! I thought, as I walked back to class. I finished the rest of school in a daze. As I was walking home, Nadine caught up to me. I barely noticed her. "Hey!" She said, breathlessly. "Hi." I replied, softly. "What's wrong?" "Nadine..." "Yeah?" "I'm in love!" "Really?! With who?" "My secret." I answered, mysteriously as I walked up my driveway. "See ya tomorrow!" I called after her. "Bye!" She yelled back. I walked in the door and headed straight for my room. I had planned on unpacking, but I didn't feel like it, now. So, I decided to go for a ride. My parents weren't home, so I left them a note on the door and went out. As I reached the path to the stable, that started just before the side of my house, I heard someone calling me. I turned around. Darian was waving to me from the top of my driveway. I ran over to him. "Hey!" I said, "What are you doing here?" "I was just on my way to The Hangout, want to come?" "Actually, I've got a better idea, follow me." I told him as I ran down the path to the stables as fast as I could. I slowed to a walk when I reached it. "Whoa! You are really fast! I could barely catch up to you!" Darian told me, breathlessly. I smiled. I could feel my heart racing. Not from the run, but from the way Darian was looking at me. "So, what was your better idea, anyway?" He said, breaking the silence. "Oh, yeah! Follow me." I walked into the barn. I took Darian between the stalls. I stopped at the end. "I thought that you might like to go for a ride with me." I said. "Oh! Sure. Which horse do I get?" "Well...which one do you want?" "I like this one." He said, pointing at Shadow Weaver (I noticed that he liked black a lot. I wondered why). "Okay, then I guess I'll take Phantom. By the way, the horse your riding is called Shadow Weaver" I told him. I saddled up the horses and we both mounted. Darian followed me through the back yard and out to the trails. "Where are we going?" Darian asked me. "I know the perfect meadow that I ride around on and sometimes go for a gallop there, too." (I had gotten a look at the meadow before we moved here). "Oh, okay." I trotted off down the path with Darian following. We reached the meadow. "Hey, wanna race?" I asked, a mischievous gleam in my eyes. "Sure!" He replied, as he galloped down the meadow. I urged my mount after him and shouted, "Hey!! That's not fair! You had a head start!" I came faster and faster behind him until I thundered up beside him. We both looked at each other and grinned. We came to the end of the meadow. "It's a tie!" I proclaimed, seeing as neither of us had passed the other. Darian smiled at me in agreement. I smiled, too. He slowly leaned forward and kissed me on the lips. I smiled a vague smile, for I was in a complete and utter daze, and looked deep into his eyes. There was a light there that I hadn't noticed before. I shone so brightly, that I wondered how I had missed it before. "Melody!!" Someone yelled from behind me, breaking the entrancing silence. "Melody!!" They called again. I turned around, reluctantly. There, at the other end of the meadow, was Nadine. She was waving here hand, to get me to go over there. "I guess we'd better be getting back." I told Darian. He nodded. Then, suddenly, he gave me a huge grin and said, "Race ya back!" and took off. I gave Phantom a kick and he leapt into a ground-eating gallop. I caught up to Darian. But still neither of our horses passed the other. We galloped together all the way to where Nadine was waiting. We stopped breathless and laughing our heads off. Nadine just stared at us in utter amazement.  
  
"So," I said, once we had calmed down. "What did you want?" "Well, I called you, but you weren't home. So, I went to your house, saw the note, and followed the trail to find you." "Well, you found me. So, let's go back to my house and then to The Hangout, okay?" We put the horses away and headed to The Hangout. As we were walking there, I could feel a strange presence following us. I looked behind me to see what was there, nothing to be seen! I looked up and, to my amazement, saw Nacar flying above our heads. I grabbed Darian's and Nadine's hands and pulled them backwards to avoid getting hit by a giant fireball. Nacar jumped down in front of us and said, "I want your energy! Give it to me now!" We ducked into a nearby alley. Darian took off, leaving Nadine and I to fend for ourselves. Then, Nadine ran off in the other direction. I was all alone. But it was to my advantage. I changed into Moondust and leapt out of the alley way the fight Nacar. Only to find Sailor Saturn already fighting him. "You're moondust, NACAR!!" I yelled. "Oh, really?" He replied, calmly, and threw a fireball at me. I was slow to dodge and, just before the fireball hit me, a rose slashed the fireball in two. "Who's there? Who dares to extinguish my fireball?!" Then we all heard a voice coming from the top of a building and it said, "Tuxedo Mask, that's who!" "Thanks!" I called up to him. "Do it, now!" he told me. "Right!" I replied, then yelled, "Silver Moon Crystal Flash!" Nacar, fortunately, did not dodge my magic and it hit him squarely in the stomach. Nacar fell back and hit the ground, hard. When he didn't move again, I walked up to him. He still didn't move, even with me at such close range. He slowly dissolved into small, coloured specks and floated into the sky. He was obviously quite dead. I turned around, Sailor Saturn and Tuxedo Mask were gone. I looked around, not a trace of them or anyone else, so I changed back into Melody. Even though I had checked everything out, I still felt as if someone was there, watching me. I checked the area again and, after finding nothing for a second time, I shrugged and started to walk home. It was kind of eerie, being by myself and all. At night, I mean. I was just thinking about the kiss that Darian had given me, when a huge rush of wind blew from behind, it was then that I knew that something was there. I looked behind me, no one there. I turned back around and started walking again, when I heard 2 footsteps directly ahead of me. Just when I went to investigate, I heard the same noise behind me. I could feel the presence, although I couldn't tell weather it was good or bad. I have to change into Moondust! I decided. "Moon Crystal Power!" I shouted and turned back into Moondust. "So, Moondust is really Melody." A voice said softly. It was a statement, not a question, but I answered anyway. "Yes. But who are you?" "You know me." The voice said as Darian stepped out of the shadows. "Darian!" I cried, relieved. "You scared me half to death!" "I'm sorry, but I have something to tell you." "What is it?" I asked, gently. "You're Moondust, right?" I nodded. "Well, I'm....I'm.....I'm...Tuxedo Mask." I just stared at him in shocked silence. I shook myself out of my daze and said, "You, you are?" He nodded. I changed back to Melody, then said, "Well, we're a pair, aren't we?" and smiled. Darian smiled back. "I was so afraid that you would be mad at me." He said. Really? Why would I be?" "Oh, I don't know. I just had this doubtful feeling..." He trailed off. "That what?" I prodded. "That you were hiding something. But then I found out, so I told you my secret." I yawned. "Sorry, I'm sooo tired, I think I'd better go." "Okay. But first I have something to give you." He leaned over and kissed me for the second time that day. I smiled and blushed, then waved as I walked away. Darian waved back, then turned and faded into the darkness. * * * * * When I woke up the next morning, I stretch luxuriously, yawned, and looked at the clock. I was late, again!! I leaped out of bed, got dressed, and ran outside. "I'm dead!" I yelled as I was on the way to school. At that moment, I ran straight into something hard. I fell on to the ground with a hard thunk. I looked up to see what I had just ran into. It was some guy, though I had no idea who he was (he was cute, though). I quickly got up off the ground. "Sorry!" I called as I ran farther down the street. I rushed into class, sat down in my desk beside Ann, and sighed. I had to get my act together, new school and all. Ms. Haruna didn't even notice me. That's funny, I thought, At my old school, we'd practically get killed if we were late. "Running a little late, are we?" Ann asked, sarcastically in a whisper. I gave her a Say-one-more-thing-about-my-being-late-and-you'll-get-pounded look. Ann rolled her eyes and turned to face the front of the class. Ms. Haruna was going on about some dull grammar thing for English that I had learned in my old school, so I tuned it out. My mind wandered to Darian. I smiled faintly. It was pretty strange to think that he was Tuxedo Mask. I turned to look out the window. Clouds had rolled in from this morning and it had just started to sprinkle rain. The bell rang for lunch. I didn't think that I had tuned out for that long.  
  
Oh, well. I thought as I grabbed my Walkman, turned it on, and walked to the cafeteria, dancing down the hallway to a really awesome rhythm. I was so absorbed in what I was doing, that I didn't see the person that was just about to run into me. THUD! I blinked as I broke out of my daze, only to find that I was sitting on Darian, with Ann on the ground in front of me. Ann had obviously hit me with such a blow that it had made me fall back into Darian and was hard enough to knock us both over. I looked at Darian, then got up quickly. "Sorry." I told him. "That's okay," He replied, still on the ground. "It wasn't your fault." He stared daggers at Ann. She ducked her head, jumped up, and ran off. I looked back to Darian and offered my to help pull him up. He took it and got off the ground. "Ann's such a freak." He muttered. "So pushy, too." "How so?" I asked, casually. "Oh, well...um...she keeps hanging off my arm. You know, like really pushy girls. They're not my type." "And just what is your type?" "You are." He replied, smiling and looking deeply into my eyes. I raised my eyebrows in an exaggerated way. Darian started to laugh. Meanwhile, I got out my stereo, took the tape out of my Walkman, and put it into the stereo. My favorite song started, it wasn't slow, but it wasn't fast, either. I grabbed Darians hand and started to dance. After a moment, Darian started as well. As we danced, a crowd started to gather. They started clapping to the beat and smiling (We weren't usually allowed to play music out side of classrooms, but I didn't really care). When the song ended, I bowed low and dramatically (as usual). Darian tried to do the same, but his was too quick and not graceful enough. The crowd clapped enthusiastically. Then my eyes spotted Ms. Haruna coming down from the other end of the hall. I grabbed my stereo and shoved it back in my bag. The applause stopped as I pointed at Ms. Haruna walking down the hall. Everyone moved past me towards the cafeteria. After everyone had gone, (even Darian) I snuck off to the music room. It was rarely used (obviously), so I cleared all the old instrument cases off to the side, so that I could work on my routine for the talent show. Over and over I practiced, until I got it right. I was so absorbed in my dancing, that I didn't see who was watching me, nor did I feel their presence. Just then, the bell rang. I packed up my stuff and ran out of the room. As I walked down the hall, I could feel that I was being followed. I ignored it, not knowing how big of a mistake that would be. When the bell rang for the start for class, Ms. Haruna said, "I have a very special announcement to make." She paused for dramatic effect, then continued, "All the Grade 9 classes have been picked to do this year's Spring Play! Isn't it exciting?!" We all nodded (Ms. H is a little hyper). Then Melvin (the nerdy kid that follows everyone around) raised his hand and asked, "What play are we going to do?" "That's just it, we don't know yet. So the other two 9th grade classes are going to come here, so we can decide." I looked at Serena and grinned slyly, for I had an idea. She looked at me, questioningly. I mouthed, "I'll tell you later." She nodded. Just then, Ami and Lita's class walked in the door, followed closely by Nadine, Rei, and Meena's. "Class, you may work in groups between 5 and 10." Ms. Haruna told us. Immediately, the 7 of us gathered at Serena's desk. "So, do you guys have any ideas?" Nadine asked. "I thought that we could do one about Sailor Moon." I replied. Everyone agreed. "Let's ask Ms. Haruna, seeing as she's in charge of the play." Ami said. We walked up to Ms. Haruna's desk and I said, "Ms. Haruna, we came up with an idea." "Well, what is it?" "We thought we could do one about Sailor Moon." "Why, that's the best idea I've heard!" She said, enthusiastically. "Everyone!" She called. "Take your seats. We have an idea!" Everyone sat. "A group had an idea that we do a play about Sailor Moon. Let's have a vote. How many for the Sailor Moon idea?" Everyone raised their hand, except for Ann, which didn't surprise me or anyone else. "Good. Now we need to come up with a script and characters." Just then, the bell rang. "Go home and think about the plot!" Ms. Haruna called as all of us trooped out the door. My friends and I walked down the street, just outside the school. I suddenly got the feeling that we were being followed. "Do you guys get the feeling that we're being followed?" I asked in a low voice. The others nodded. "Let's go to the park and see if we can find out who's following us." "Or what." Nadine replied, darkly. We looked at each other in silent agreement and walked into the park. I still felt as though we were being followed after 10 minutes of walking. It was then that Nadine said softly, "Lets split up and see who it's after. If one of us gets caught, we'll all know who it wants. Although, we need a special signal to alert the others if we are caught. How about a wolf howl?" We all nodded and I said, "On the count of three, we howl and split up. Ready? One, two,...three!!" A loud wolf howl rose into the cool air and, at that moment, it started raining lightly. We all ran off in different directions. I hadn't gotten far (I could still see the others), when a sudden mist surrounded me. I don't know what happened to everyone else, but I suddenly felt a presence beside me. My eyes narrowed as I moved away from whatever it was that was making me uneasy. But as suddenly as it had appeared, it vanished. I quickly changed into Moondust. I then jumped up and flew over the mist. I could see better up there (although, I still couldn't see clearly). All of a sudden, I heard an ear-piercing scream that echoed throughout the park. I looked down. There, in the clutches of the Nega Side, was Serena (as Sailor Moon) and Nadine (as Sailor Saturn). Ami, Meena, Lita, and Rei were standing around the monster, screaming in terror. It looked as though they were rooted to the ground. I flew in for a closer look, but before I reached where I wanted to see them from, I suddenly realized that it would be easier for me to get right on the ground and help the others if I became invisible. I landed quietly on the ground. I noticed that Ami, Meena, Lita, and Rei really were rooted to the ground. Their screaming was beginning to become unbearable. I then walked up to Rei, while the monster was busy with Serena and Nadine, and quickly chopped up the roots that held her to the ground with a pocket knife that I just happened to have. Rei saw what I was doing and was just about to scream when I said , in a low voice, "Don't. I'm here to help you, not to kill you." She looked around wildly to see who was talking to her. "Look," I said. "I'm a friend. My name is Moondust and I can turn invisible. So don't ask any questions or look around like that anymore, okay?" Rei nodded just as I was finishing cutting the roots. "Stay here and act like you're still stuck." And, without waiting for an answer, I ran to Ami and uncut her. I basically went through the same routine with the others as I did with Rei. After I untangled everybody, I turned visible. Just then, the monster started to spin, really fast. There was a sudden flash of light, then nothing but darkness.  
  
* * * * * I woke up, yawned, and stretched luxuriously. I then sat up and looked around. I was in a large dome, with other domes around mine. Whoa! I thought. I must be on a different planet! Then another thought occurred to me, I'm in the Nega Side! I quickly stood up and noticed that they were about to zap my energy. I looked around at the other domes. But I couldn't see them! But I didn't doubt, not even for a moment, that the others were in there. I went to lean against the wall and found that my back was leaning on something between my shoulders. My backpack! I thought, in sudden realization. I remembered that I had my stereo in there. I pulled it out, pressed play, and cranked it as loud as it could go. 'Runaway' by 'Real McCoy'. Appropriate, I thought. I had decided before then that I would do a test to see if the Nega Side could suck energy if we were using it. If that failed, well at least it was motivating the others and going out in style. I started to dance for all I was worth. The song ended and that happened to be the end of the tape. I ran to the stereo to change the tape, when I heard a rustling at the other end of the dome. I whirled around (but not before pressing play) and saw Ann. I gasped as she changed into a Nega Side person like Nacar. The music started. I shook myself out of my daze and asked, "What do you want?" Ann's eyes narrowed as she looked at me. "I want your energy!" She hissed, "Who are you?" "I am Moondust and just who are you?" Before she could answer, I started feeling myself getting weaker and I realized that she was trying to distract me from dancing so she could get my energy. That meant that my philosophy was right! I started to dance immediately. I felt all my weakness melt away. Ann screamed in fury as she lurched towards me. I leaped above her head and continued dancing in mid air as she hit her head on the side of the dome. She looked at me and I smiled smugly. She pounced again, trying to reach me. She couldn't. Ann looked at me, seething with rage. She turned resentfully and disappeared. As I continued dancing, I felt myself tiring. My energy was being drained, not by the Nega Side, but from dancing for a long while. I knew that I could not keep this up forever. If someone was going to save me, it had better be soon! Otherwise, we'd all be gone when I got too tired to move. I knew that I should never give up. I kept going. All of a sudden, there was a rush of wind. I looked up and saw a fleeting glimpse of someone wearing a tuxedo and a cape. "Tuxedo Mask!" I called. He turned, smiled, and waved. I smiled and waved back. My eyes clouded over and I began to have a vision: I was watching a battle between the Nega Side and some people with little crescent moons turned upwards on their foreheads. I knew that they were the good side. Then, they were all suddenly trapped in a dome, much like the one that I was in. I then saw myself. I was wearing a really pretty dress that looked as though it were made for a princess. I saw myself call out, "Silver Moon Kingdom Fly!!" The dome shattered. The vision faded out. When I opened my eyes (I had closed them?!), I was sitting in the dome, growing weaker and weaker. I knew what I had to do. I shouted, "SILVER MOON KINGDOM FLY!!!!" The dome burst open. Oddly enough, there wasn't any noise from it. I turned invisible as I saw Ann take Tuxedo Mask out of the very last dome. All of the other domes were empty. That means they've taken them somewhere else! I thought. I decided to follow Ann and Tuxedo Mask. Ann shoved Tuxedo Mask into a dark, musty smelling storage room (yes, people in the Nega Side do need somewhere to keep their stuff). "Stop right there!" I paused, for dramatic effect. "Ann!" "What?, Who?, How do you know my name?!" "It's a little obvious, I saw you change." I said as I turned visible. Just then, the music started up again, but I didn't know from where. Mine wasn't on. The song playing was 'Hero' (No, not the Mariah Carrey one!). Very appropriate. I thought. I knew the fight was on. I fought Ann long and hard. I was beginning to tire, so I wasn't as watchful as I should have been. I suddenly felt a cold, hard blast. I fell to the floor. Ann stopped and turned away to catch her breath or something. I couldn't tell, my vision was swimming. It was then that I noticed that I was right beside the storage room where Darian was locked in. It's my only chance. I thought, breathlessly. I painfully got up from the floor as quickly and quietly as I could. I slid the bolted lock, pulled the door open, and, exerted from that last effort, I crumpled to the floor. Darian walked out of the door soon after I had opened it. I could still vaguely see what was happening. Darian rushed to my side. "Are you all right?" he asked. I looked at him, my eyes half closed "Don't worry about me." I said. "I can't fight her. It's up to you now." I said and almost completely blacked out. Ann turned and howled in rage at seeing Darian and I together and the door wide open. As she rushed at us, Darian went to meet her. They clashed and there was an amazing flash of bright light that dazzled my eyes and I could not see for a few seconds. When my eyes stopped flashing, Ann was staggering back in pain and then fell to the ground. As I watched, she slowly turned into small coloured specks. I looked at Darian. He returned my gaze and winked. I suddenly realized that the others weren't with us. "Darian." I said to him. "We have got to find the others." He came over to where I was lying. "I haven't seen them at all." "We have to help them. We must start looking." "Right." Darian answered. He leaned over and picked me up off the ground. He carried me as we looked through all the storage rooms. They was nothing but junk in any of them. We soon came upon the last one. The door opened slowly. There, in the center of the room, was a crystal-light glowing orb. 


End file.
